I'm Back and I'm Sorry
by Undercover millionaire
Summary: Remus returns to tonks and his baby. Will she forgive him? Will the baby have any wolf in him? read and find out. I promise it is as great as it sounds. sequel to Not Good For You.


**Hope You enjoy!**

Remus had been gone for three months now. I was four months pregnant. My parents were helping me a lot, but I really wanted, no needed my wolf.

I was sitting by the window just watching the leaves when I saw _him_ walking up. I let out a scream that was muffled by my hand flying up and covering my mouth. I jumped off the couch that was a million times nicer than ours. I ran to the red front door that had a gold door knob. Quickly turning said knob I swung open the door and ran out into the neat front garden of my parent's house. I ran as fast as I could with my ever growing pregnant belly. When I reached him I leapt up into his strong arms that I had missed ever so much. I wrapped my legs around his waist and began to sob into his neck. Holding on to my Remus, my Love, my wolf.

"Shhhh I'm here now Dora, don't cry" he soothed me while I buried my head in his ches and he buried his into my purple hair. Both of us shaking with sobs and tears from our reunion. I felt his lips, comforting and sure, kissing my head over and over again. He was making up for all the days where he would have done that anyway. When he got home from work, kiss. When he left for work, kiss. When he sat down for dinner or breakfast, kiss. When he got up from dinner or breakfast, kiss. When we went to bed, kiss. When we woke up, kiss. All those times where I had missed the presence of his lips were a thing of the past. My Remus was back and there was no way he was sneaking through my fingers again.

"I'm back and I am honestly most sincerely sorry for leaving me when you needed me most" Remus continued with true sincerity in his voice.

Then I was mad. Very mad. How dare he leave me, _us._ He thinks he can just strut back in with an 'I'm back and I regret what I did' and think I will go on all la. Di. Da. **_I THINK NOT!_** My hair changed from the happy purple to the deepest most red of reds. This was worse _way way way_ worse than any time I had gotten mad at someone for calling me Nymphadora. I started to take my anger out by repeatedly beating my clenched-till-my-knuckles-were-white fists all over his chest and anywhere else I could reach.

"Why? Why would you leave Remus? You stupid GIT! That wouldn't stop the fact that I was having a baby. YOUR BABY!" I had never scram so loud in my life and that was saying a lot because I was a very loud, clumsy person. "Just so you know, if you even care, it is a boy and there is not a shred of wolf in him. Even if there was I would love him just the same just the way I love you, Even after you left me."

Remus grabbed my wrists stopping me from hurting his chest further. Hey what can I say I was pissed off. "a- a boy as in, as in a boy," Remus said stupidly " and and no wolf none at all?" I nodded to both statements. Since he had set me down during his questioning he quickly picked me up again and swung me around in a circle.

Before I could process that his lips were on mine in a heated and much needed kiss. I responded back just as eagerly. His hands went down to my waist pulling me closer so my chest was molded to his chest. He deepened the kiss. I pushed him against the old oak in my parents yard with our initials carved into it with at heart (I know clique). He continued kissing me never stopping or slowing down. Then he lifted me up so I was in his arms once again. I wrapped myself around him getting as close to him as I could.

After god knows how long we broke apart in desperate need of air. "I'm sorry" Remus said. Is put my finger to his lips and whispered something along the lines of kiss now talk later. He nodded and buried my head in his chest. I knew what he was doing and I securely wrapped my arms around his thin frame. We quickly disaperated back to our small run down cottage that is the most welcoming thing in the world right now. There we continued what we had been doing earlier and didn't stop till the next morning. I was so glad to have my wolf back, So glad that both the boys in my life were home and safe.

**I love happy endings, don't you? this is where the story ends they live long and happy lives and get to see their wonderful son grow up to be as great as his parents, if only right. Thanks for reading. I actually wrote this forever ago and decided it was seen by more than one person. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
